Found out'
by Siriuslynotafangirl
Summary: The five times members of their team unintentionally found out about Steve and Tony's 'secret' relationship, and the one time the told them.
1. Clint Barton

Clint Barton was the last person on earth that Steve and Tony would ever want to discover about their secret relationship - especially in these early days. unfortunately for them, he was the first to know, and not in the manner they would have preferred.

The team were on board the helicarrier after a strenuous mission. Everyone with the exception of Steve were still being checked out by S.H.E.I.L.D medics. His super soldier state meant he healed faster than the normal rate; looking down at his arm he could already see the deep gash that not only a few hours ago was bleeding at an alarming rate start to fade.

With at least another half an hour before the rest of the team were to be released Steve decided to spend his time in the lounge area provided especially for the Avengers after missions or meetings. Making himself comfortable on the couch he watched television for a while - or at least tried to. The tech on the ship were well more advanced than anything Steve had ever used, so he spent 20 minuets staring at the remote and pressing random buttons, his brows becoming more and more knitted with confusion as nothing happened.

It was when he gave up that Tony entered the room, and he immediately stuffed the remote into the back of the couch and sat up, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. The act was not missed by Tony though, and he chuckled lightly as he sat next to Steve.

"couldn't get the TV to work again, huh?" he laughed

Steve felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red - something Tony found adorable - and looked away from his face before answering "what? no, i just y'know... was sitting. y-yeah. there was nothing good on the TV"

This sent Tony into further waves of laughter, and Steve's cheeks into an even deeper shade of red. "oh Steve" He chuckled "you are such a bad liar"

Only when he was around.

As Steve turned to look at Tony he was met with a pair of lips. He sat startled before he realised what Tony was doing and melted into the kiss. They sat there for a while in each others presence, talking and stealing kisses until a thought caused Steve put put their activities to an abrupt halt. "Wait" he said, pulling back and realising where they were "What if someone comes in and sees us like this? I don't want anyone to know. not yet"

"Oh yeah that - don't worry about them" Tony replied coolly "The hawk went back to his 'nest', Nat went to clean up and Thor has returned to Asguard for a few days. oh and Bruce was called to some emergency in the lab. we're fine" He reassured.

Steve relaxed and grinned cheekily "Well then, we can do more than kissing"

"I like your thinking, captain" Tony replied huskily, grabbing the front of Steve's shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Clint had spent the past 10 minuets scurrying through the vents and peaking through rooms, trying to search for and possibilities of causing trouble when he saw that Nat was having a shower and left her clothes hanging on a peg by the door outside. Perfect. Pranking Natasha was nothing to be taken lightly though, and so he would have to get another person involved so that when she came to murder whoever did it, he could frame someone else. Stark was the first person to fall into his mind, he could tell him the clothes were Maria's. he hated her, and then he would gladly hide them somewhere where nobody could get them. Perfect. Clint quietly slid out of the vent, grabbed the clothes and headed to the lounge room .

"Hey, Tony i really need you to help me hide these, they're Maria's and - " as he looked up he saw something he never anticipated. Tony had Steve pinned against a wall, in full flow match of shirtless tonsil tennis. He internally gaged while on the outside he stood, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock. Tony snapped out of his making out session long enough to look over at Clint and realise there was another person in the room. "oh, shit" he exclaimed, backing of Steve and stumbling around the room in search of his shirt while Steve followed suit.

"I think i'm gonna leave" clint said, slowly backing away.

"Yes, please" Steve sighed slightly with relief. He'd much rather avoid any conference about what just happened.

"No, wait" Tony intervened, grabbing the back of clint's shirt and dragging him back into the room. "We can't let you go until you promise not to tell anyone what you just saw"

"I won't , i promise!" Clint lied. oh boy was he going to have a field trip

"Why don't i believe you?"

"trust issues?"

Tony sighed. "If i let you go now, I give it 5 minuets before the entire ship knows"

"I'd say 10, there's now way he could work that fast" Steve added.

"Shut up, i can have everyone on board know in a matter of seconds" Clint boasted.

"Bullshit" Tony laughed

"watch me"

"actually, I'm not going to, because you're not going to tell anyone anyway" Tony replied smugly

"oh really? you think you're going to stop me, the super assassin spy? yeah right" Clint scoffed.

Tony pushed Clint against the wall "If you tell one person, if you think about telling someone, heck, if you even think about what just happened" he growled "then i will find every bow and arrow set you own, snap them in half and refuse to make you a new set, until you're forced to use a gun as useful as a water pistol for the rest of your days" He warned.

Clint gulped and slowly raised his hands. His treasured bow and arrows were not worth this shit. "okay, okay, let's just all calm down. I surrender. I won't tell anyone" He answered calmly. "Now please, let me go".

Tony released Clint who immediately brushed down his shirt and scurried out of the room. Tony turned to look at Steve, a reassuring smile across his face "He won't tell anyone."


	2. Natasha Romanoff

**A/N: I struggled with this one, so it might be a bit sucky. it just made sense that she'd be the next person to find out, considering she's a spy and all.**

After a 'nice, lighthearted' conversation with Natasha which may or may have not involved a knife held to the throat and several death threats Clint spilled the beans on Steve and tony. Not surprising considering Natasha was a super spy. She was THE spy. She could kill a man with a napkin in more than 50 ways, and - as demonstrated - could make anyone tell their most dangerous secrets and inner thoughts with some persuasion. being her best friend Nat went light on Clint, he knew that. He also knew she could do worse, and would, that's why he gave in easy.

Hearing it from Clint's mouth just didn't seem to be enough for Nat though. She'd have to talk to one of them. The obvious person being Steve. Tony could trust her about as far as he could throw her. She knew, without a doubt, that she could make Tony talk; all she needed was a knife and some well thought threats, but it wasn't worth the hassle. Steve would talk, They were pretty close and he was easier t track down. Plus he had the decency to know not to mess with her.

On weekdays Rodgers has a pretty tight schedule. He wakes at 7 a.m. , gets changed and goes for a run, returning at approximately 8.30. Then he'd Shower, change and be in the kitchen for breakfast at 9.00 with the rest of the team. After that he'd attend a meeting with fury at 10.00 that lasted a few hours. At 1.00 There was lunch, and at 2.00 Training. He'd return home for 6.00 and have some downtime. That's where Nat lost him. Unless they were having a movie night or on a mission she had no idea where he went. presumably down to the lab with Tony, or maybe to the gym to let off some steam.

It was currently 8.p.m., far too late to be in the gym, so she headed to the lab. As thought Steve was in there with Tony and Bruce, drawing what looked to be some crazy new machine designed by Tony. That lazy shit was making Steve draw out is plans for him - she'd soon wipe that smug look off his face.

She entered unnoticed and stood in the middle of the room watching the scene around her. Tony's face was hidden behind a black screen, bent over a piece of metal, welding. Bruce was on the other side of the room, carefully measuring some blue liquids into labelled beakers, glasses slightly askew and hair ruffled; probably from running his hand through it when he was thinking. He tended to do that. She finally laid her eyes on Steve was sprawled across the sofa drawing. They were all talking to each other but never looked up from their work. Idiots.

"Tony, what's this supposed to be?" Steve asked, brows furrowed and looking at a piece of paper of what must have been tony's rough design. If he stared at it any more intensely the paper might spontaneously set alight.

No answer.

JARVIS' British voice sounded through the walls "I believe that sir cannot hear you captain Rogers"

"Really? I didn't notice"

A little chuckle came from Bruce's side of the room, Natasha just managing to suppress hers. To hear Steve use sarcasm was still a rather new concept to the team. He was so strict when he first came out of the ice, Clint often wondered if the man had feelings, and at one point was fully convinced he was a robot invented by S.H.E.I.L.D . "It would make sense, how else could he 'survive' the ice for 70 years?" he'd say, but it seemed spending all this time with Tony was having a profound effect on Steve and contradicting Clints' hypothesis. Maybe he was human after all.

"I've analysed the drawing, I believe Mr Stark intended for the shape to be a glass cylinder" JARVIS replied dryly. For an AI he sure expressed a lot of emotion.

"thank you" Steve replied politely, sketching the shape onto the page.

"You know" Natasha finally piped up "I kinda think you enjoy pissing off JARVIS"

Steve jolted up so fast it almost caused him to fall off the sofa, but Bruce and Tony remained in place; Tony because he was still welding and Bruce because he already knew she was in the room. He just didn't acknowledge her presence.

"you're getting better at this doctor" Nat commented "Been practising?"

"I have to" He replied, still not looking up from his work "If someone jumps up on me the jolly green giant might make an appearance. We can't have that happening"

"Too right"

After Steve had readjusted himself so he was sitting safely on the sofa he turned to look at Natasha "Agent Romanoff" He acknowledged "What brings you down here?"

"Barton. He told me something, I'd just like to clarify"

Steve gulped. He knew what she was on about.

"Bruce would you mind leaving us alone for five?" Nat asked

"uh, sure. I needed a break anyway, back in fifteen" He left with an odd smirk on his face. He must know.

Natasha made her way to the couch and sat on the opposite end to Steve. "So" she started "you and Tony?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"w-what about us?" Steve replied nervously

"Oh you know what" Nat retorted "There's no point lying to me Steve"

She had that stern, demanding look on her face - the one Steve (everyone) was terrified of. If looks could kill, this would absolutely slaughter Steve. He slowly backed further into the couch until the pillows had almost fully swallowed him. What did she expect him to say? _Oh yes Miss Romanoff, me and Tony are ever so deeply in love, I've never been this happy in my entire life. Maybe we can find someone for you next - assuming you and Clint aren't still shagging._

Yes, that'd go down well. If he were to die, he'd always wanted it to be by the hand of his super assassin Friend over a comment on her long expired sexual relationship with her best friend. Jeez he needed to cut back on the time he was spending with Tony, his influence is not the most admirable.

"Nope" He wasn't sure how the word had escaped his lips. but it had. Might as well go along with it now.

"No?" Nat's eyebrows raised slightly and you could almost see the smirk behind her 'shocked' face. "Well then let me remind you"

_ Shit._

"The other day, whilst on a leisurely stroll, agent Barton came across you and Mr Stark over there engaging in activities not suitable for the public eye" she started in a mocking tone. Steve could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks "Apparently, you were both butt nude and doing 'the dirty' right there in the middle of our lounge room"

"Sounds hot. maybe we should have done that" The voice was not Steve's, by Tony's. His mask was now up and he was staring across the lab to where Nat and Steve were sat. "Unfortunately" He continued "our activities were cut short by your ' friend with benefits', so next time tell him to find another room"

Natasha's face immediately dropped and she strode across the room until she was face - to - face with Tony. "You listen here Stark, mention that again and i'll-"

"And you'll what? Kill me with your napkin?" Tony interrupted " how scary"

Natasha scowled but didn't reply, trying to gather the last of any patience she had left for this man.

"Look" He said "I don't say anything about whatever it is you two are doing, and you don't say anything about us. Deal?"

He stood patiently,with his hand held out confidentially and smug look strewn on his face.

"Deal" she sneered, grasping his hand more tightly than necessary and giving it a single shake.

"Great" He smiled "Now get out of my lab"

Defeating Natasha was to be taken seriously. Nobody was ever known to make her give in (with, of course the exception of the red room.).This was going to give Tony a major confidence boost to his already huge ego. Now Steve had to mentally prepare for the bragging, but at least it got her off his case.


	3. Thor ( and Bruce)

**A/N: Feel like the quality of this story is degrading as it goes further and further, someone please let me know how they think its going. I need something to go on.**

For the past week Natasha and Tony had been going back and forth playing mindless pranks on each other. It started with Tony 'accidentally' spiking Nat's morning coffee with strong Asguardian mead. Thanks to her serum the effect was not as strong as it could have been - but that doesn't mean he got away with it, oh no; A tipsy spy is not a good one. Natasha responded by disconnecting JARVIS from Tony's suit and replacing it with recordings of her own - each consisting of some form of insult.

The following day Tony declared war and they've been at it since. The last prank pulled was by Tony, where some explicit photo's of Natasha and Clint managed to find their way onto the internet. In his defense everyone already knew about them being together, just not what they did in the bedroom. Tony felt that had to change.

Natasha on the other hand, was strongly against that idea, and counter-acted with something as equally embarrassing.

Thor was the big kid in the team, always over-excitable and could never shut his mouth about anything. Telling him would be practically telling the whole tower (and maybe a few outside it with his loud voice). which is exactly why she told him.

It was Sunday morning, and the night before Tony held a spontaneous party in the tower because "I'm rich and i can do whatever the fuck i want so get off your lazy asses and dance!". Everyone with the exception of Thor and Natasha were in the kitchen, slouched on the breakfast bar nursing some killer headaches. Steve was making a fry-up. He heard they helped, but never being drunk himself before he didn't know that. Basically he wanted Tony better ASAP, but making him breakfast meant the rest of the team demanded it too, and so now he was stuck on kitchen duty for the next few hours until everyone sobered up.

"My Friends!" Thor bellowed upon entering the kitchen "Lady Romanoff has informed me of such glorious news!"

"Stop shouting" Clint groaned "some of us are hungover here"

"I do not know what this 'hungover' you speak of is"

"of course you wouldn't, you can hold your drink like you can hold your hammer" Tony muttered shakily. He looked as tough it pained him to say every word, but being the man he is he just had to try get a sarky comment in.

"dude that's the shittiest metaphor I've ever heard"

"shut it, Barton."

Thor stood bewildered in the middle of the room. Nobody decided to elaborate on Tony's explanation, but instead basked in the glorious moments of silence from their over - enthusiastic friend. Brushing of the confusing mid-guardian concepts Thor continued to loudly announce that he had news worthy of listening to.

"My friends, I have been informed that the metal man and the patriotic one have been engaging in courtship!" He announced gleefully.

Steve, who was carefully carrying several mugs of coffee in his hands snapped up, spilling most of the contents on the floor. Tony tried to sit up, but the rush to his head caused him to slump back down into a crippled heap.

"Courtship?" Bruce repeated, eyebrows raised and peering over the top of his newspaper.

"Yes" Thor grinned "Lady Romanoff suspects they've been 'at it' for several months"

Steve could feel his cheeks burn a bright shade of red and Tony was now thinking of 100 ways to murder the bitch.

Bruce sniggered. He knew that they both liked each other, they'd been making googly eyes for god knows how long, just not that they'd been doing something about it.

"everything she say's isn't true!" Tony retorted

"But it was lady Natasha who informed me. She is a spy is she not? It must be true"

"Bullshit"

"No, it's true, i saw em' "Clint interjected

"he's lying too"

"Just give up, stark" Natasha said upon entering the room "everyone knows now"

"nu uh, there's still Pepper and Rhodey, Agent and... Fury" he gulped, realising fury didn't know yet. they were gonna be in hell.

"Do not worry my friends, I shall explain things to the son of anger" Thor assured

"NO" Steve and Tony snapped in unionson.

"Thor, if fury finds out we could be out of the team" Steve said seriously.

"Yeah, inter-team relationships aren't allowed" Tony added. "Don't see why though, i mean Clint and Nat are pretty cosy over there and fury hasn't flinched about it"

"That's because he trusts us" Nat boasted

"HA! so you two are together!" Tony laughed

"No"

Tony sighed and gave up. It wasn't worth arguing over, especially with this horrendous headache. wow wait a minute, Tony DOESN'T want to argue for once. fuck yeah. ten points for you Tony stark, you go Tony stark. He remained silent, smiling to himself proudly.

"Well, can we at least celebrate?" Thor asked "In Asguard, when two people find love, it is tradition to celebrate"

"you make it sound like we're getting married" Steve laughed nervously

"We could if you like" Tony suggested

"Was that a proposal?"

"no"

"good, because it was shit"

pfft, whatever. Tony's too good for marriage anyway.

"Okay, party it is, I'll get pepper on it."


End file.
